


Не твое время

by maily



Series: Страна разбитых сердец [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maily/pseuds/maily
Summary: Макс без ума от нее и даже готова признаться в этом, только подходящего момента нет и никогда не будет.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Series: Страна разбитых сердец [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738195
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Не твое время

**Author's Note:**

> АУ относительно третьего сезона; таймлайн событий - весна 1989

Шипящий звук колы кажется чересчур громким в библиотечной тишине: Макс прыскает со смеху, склонившись ниже и стукнувшись подбородком об стол. Оди напротив кашляет в кулак, неловко оглядываясь на полупустой зал.

— Думаешь, она услышала? — кивает на библиотекаршу миссис Льюис за стойкой. Та важно листает книгу, наматывая на палец цепь от очков. 

— Надеюсь, что нет, — весело шепчет Макс. Холодную банку она зажимает между коленей и потому показушно кривится, ерзает на стуле, вызывая у Оди очередной приступ тихого смеха. — Держи.

Их ладони встречаются под столом, пальцы на мгновение касаются друг друга — кожа Оди очень теплая. Дыхание у Макс перехватывает.

Делая глоток, Оди показывает ей большой палец, и Макс жадно любуется: ямочки на щеках Оди, искорки в ее глазах, как мило она морщит нос и облизывает губы, откидывает свободной рукой пышные тяжелые волосы за плечо, открывая вид на трогательное ухо с маленькой сережкой-колечком.

Макс кажется, что она сходит с ума, и очень здорово, что Оди этого не замечает. Вроде бы не замечает.

Им пришлось уйти из парка из-за дождя, за окном небо затянуто белыми тучами, по стёклам моросит, но капли становятся уже редкими. Вот бы дождь закончился прямо сейчас. Макс очень хочет вернуться обратно — на зеленую траву, на которой они сидели с Оди вдвоем, лениво листали учебник по истории, жевали жвачку, Оди головой лежала у нее на коленях, и день был солнечным и чудесным.

В библиотеке кто-то громко чихает, Оди снова смеется, и Макс становится слишком тяжело, она переводит глаза на унылый двор за окнами.  
Это такая ерунда. Ну правда. Макс вляпалась, сама не понимает, как, но вляпалась и чувствует себя паршиво: сидит напротив человека, из-за которого сердце бросается вскачь и накрывает эйфорией, и при этом чувствует себя отвратительно.

Все потому, что выбрала Макс явно неправильно.

Оди опять припадает к учебнику, но видно, что она даже не читает. Бездумно листает страницы, бросая на текст лишь короткий безучастный взгляд. От веселья не осталось и следа. Макс осторожно разглядывает ее со стороны.

Сегодня Оди непривычно нервная. 

— Ты начинала говорить про Питтсбург, — напоминает Макс, решив, что все дело в будущем переезде и выпускном: до того, как Макс достала колу из рюкзака, они с Оди обменивалась планами.

У Макс их особо не было — либо останется в Хокинсе (привет, кошмар), либо свалит в Калифорнию к Билли, либо уедет вместе с Оди, если по какой-нибудь чистой случайности глупые мечты исполнятся, и она позовет Макс с собой. Очень смешно.

— Да. Про Академию, я помню. Мистер Оуэнс обо всем договорился. Хоппер тоже считает, что это отличный вариант для меня, потому что близко отсюда и там безопасно, людей немного.

Оди складывает локти на стол, подпирает щеку одной рукой и сдувает упавшую прядку волос с лица, и Макс жалеет, что не умеет рисовать или не носит с собой фотоаппарат, потому что картинка перед глазами прекрасна.

— А тебе самой хочется? 

— Да.

— Вы с Майком туда поедете? — голос вроде бы ровный, Макс старается изо всех сил, чтобы он был ровным: не выдавал волнения, не выдавал никаких чувств.

— Да, конечно, — ответ прилетает моментально, и он настораживает — какой-то механический, искусственный. Улыбка на губах Оди гаснет в секунды, на лицо набегает задумчивость, но не светлая. Макс хмурится.

Оди долго молчит, опять мучает учебник и потом, вздохнув, говорит: 

— Может, не будем пока заниматься? 

Макс кивает. В молчании и приглушенных звуках шагов, шороха бумаги, скрипа половиц и чужого тихого шепота они вдвоем допивают колу, и потом Макс убирает банку обратно в рюкзак. Когда наклоняется — замечает, как под столом Оди легонько стучит носком кеда о ножку стула.

— Я видела их, — доносится вдруг сверху.

Макс дергается и вскидывает голову:

— Кого?

— Только не говори никому, — просит Оди. — Я видела Уилла с Майком. 

— Что?! — Макс охает так громко, что легкое эхо проносится по залу. 

Когда тишина возвращается, Оди говорит дальше:

— В домике в лесу две недели назад. Майк тогда пропал на весь день, и я решила посмотреть, — она прячет глаза, продолжает листать учебник, страницу за страницей, пальцы сжимают уголки, сминая бумагу. Макс пытается поймать ее взгляд – ничего не выходит.

— Что они делали? 

Что же Уилл натворил? Неужели признался? А как тогда Майк, почему?.. Макс мучается миллионами вопросов и боится, что Оди поймет, что она все знала про Уилла уже давно. С тех самых пор, как в девятом классе случайно увидела его папку с портретами Майка: рисовать человека так много, так яро, так преданно и при этом ничего к нему не испытывать — невозможно. Уилл даже не стал тогда спорить. 

— Целовались. 

— Нет, — вырывается у Макс от шока. — Не может быть. И что ты сделала?

— Ничего.

— Но почему?

— Мы с Майком скоро уедем. Они не будут видеться. Уилл поедет к брату в Нью-Йорк, я точно знаю, - медленно говорит Оди.

— Блин, Оди... — с жалостью шепчет Макс, смотря на нее через стол. На такую солнечную, невероятно красивую, самую лучшую на всем свете — Макс без ума от нее и даже готова признаться в этом, только подходящего момента нет и никогда не будет. 

Печаль за Уилла и ехидная зависть сплетаются вместе в непонятный комок ощущений. Он хотя бы свой момент получил. Макс морщится. Нельзя так думать. Нельзя. Оди сейчас наверняка больно.

— Я могу что-нибудь сделать? — спрашивает она, особо не надеясь: уже знает, что Оди попросит ее не лезть.

— Ты думаешь, Майк его любит? — Оди поднимает голову и смотрит на Макс в упор. 

Сердце в груди стучит так громко.

— Без понятия.

— А если бы Лукас поцеловался с кем-нибудь еще, что бы ты сделала? — она не отводит глаз, и Макс приходится отвечать тем же.

В библиотеке сквозняк, кто-то раскрыл окна: пахнет мокрым асфальтом и дождем, свежестью. Макс вдыхает полной грудью.

— Не знаю, — она пожимает плечами, думая, что еще сказать. Макс на месте Оди давно бы устроила скандал: заставила бы Майка признаться и выяснить с ней все здесь и сейчас.

Но Оди такой ответ не нужен.

— А ты?

— Что я? — переспрашивает Макс.

— Ты целовалась с кем-нибудь еще втайне от Лукаса? 

— Нет, не целовалась.

Макс чувствует себя как на допросе: Оди умеет быть слишком прямолинейной, иногда от ее слов становится неловко, иногда — не знаешь, куда деться от ее напора, но даже в этом Макс видит что-то чудесное, честное, непосредственное. 

Между ними снова затягивается молчаливая пауза. Макс все думает про Уилла и Майка и не может сложить в голове картинку – полный абсурд. Как же так? 

— Может, ты меня поцелуешь?

Слова Оди долетают до нее и растворяются – такие странные, как будто пришли сюда из хорошего сна. Макс словно дали чем-то тяжелым по голове, она зависает. 

— Что? 

— Не знаю, — говорит Оди без улыбки.

— Но Майк этого точно не увидит, — слабо пытается отшутиться Макс, а сама дрожит — руки, пальцы, коленки — и ее душит жар в груди, низ живота сводит от волнения, в легких ужасно не хватает воздуха, сделать очередной вдох сложно.

— А жаль, — Оди захлопывает учебник, и звук — острый, Макс запоздало вздрагивает, в голове как колокол бьется одна мысль — Оди хотела ее поцеловать.

Поцеловать. Ее.

— Надоело сидеть здесь, пошли на улицу?

Оди хватает Макс за запястье, перегнувшись через стол, и ее длинные волосы щекочут предплечье. Дыхание Оди сладко пахнет кока-колой.

Макс думает, что удобнее и правильнее мгновения в жизни больше не найти — только податься немного вперед и ласково вжаться губами, лизнуть уголок чужого рта, раствориться в этом и позволить себе упасть окончательно. 

— Я пошутила, если что. Не переживай, Макс, — странно произносит Оди вдруг низким голосом, все еще не отодвигаясь. Во взгляде у нее и капелька злости и заинтересованности, и тут же — ничего. 

— Я и не переживаю, — Макс облизывает пересохшие вмиг губы, лицо горит огнем.

Оди отстраняется, выпрямившись. Прячет учебник в рюкзак.

— Так ты пойдешь? 

Момент исчезает, развеивается, словно дымка; от него не остается ни следа, только фантомная тяжесть прикосновения на руке, и Макс, пока собирает вещи, смотрит на запястье как завороженная. 

— Конечно, а куда?

Она спрашивает, чтобы просто спросить и отвлечься, пока они идут через весь зал до главного выхода и после — оказываются на высоком крыльце под робкими лучами солнца, которое только-только выбралось из-за облаков.

— Я не знаю, — признается Оди, осматривая детскую площадку сбоку от них.

Макс оглядывается по сторонам, ища, за что зацепиться глазами, и видит вдалеке колесо обозрения, аттракционы — без подсветки, но все равно ярко выкрашенные, они движутся, как гигантские динозавры, выглядывают из-за деревьев. И Макс осеняет.

— Зато я знаю, к черту Майка и к черту учебу, пошли! — она нагло хватает Оди за ладонь, они уже привычно переплетают пальцы, отчего сердце у Макс заходится трепетом. Оди снова смеется, когда Макс тянет ее за собой прямо на стриженую лужайку, и они пускаются бегом, пока не видит охранник. 

И в этот короткий миг — когда теплый ветер треплет волосы, солнце приятно греет кожу, и Оди рядом с ней — нога в ногу, на одной волне и очень близко, так, что кажется, словно весь мир замкнулся на них двоих и больше никого не существует — Макс чувствует себя счастливой.


End file.
